


Blood Lust

by Moonykins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t want to do this,” Steve begged, yanking against the shackles that bound him to the wall.   “If you do you’ll never be able to turn back.”</p><p>Tony seemed to contemplate this for a moment and Steve really thought he might have gotten through to him, and then Tony spoke up.  “Who says I want to turn back?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://crazyk-c.tumblr.com/image/60871134634 This is for you, Crystal!

The Avengers had gotten into some pretty bad scrapes before and many strange things had happened to the team over the years that they had been defending the Earth, but Steve had to admit that this was one of the strangest.  Vampires.  They had actually fought vampires.  Okay, more accurately they were genetically created vampires--not the creatures of myth--that some crazy mad scientist (who had been apprehended quite easily)  had decided to create on a whim.  They still followed the basic rules of vampirism though and it was a good thing that Clint had seen nearly every vampire related movie and television show known to man because he knew exactly how they were supposed to face this latest wave of insanity.  Armed to the teeth with stakes, bottles of holy water, and axes, the Avengers took on the hoard of vampires with little to no problems.  The Hulk preferred to simply bash the nightwalkers brains in whereas the others stuck to the more practical (or as practical as one could get when dealing with vampires) methods.  Clint had tied tiny vials of holy water to his arrows which exploded on impact, burning the skin of the unholy beasts and stopped them in their tracks long enough for one of the others to cleave their heads off or work a stake through their hearts.  Steve and Natasha stuck to a more traditional way of fighting, taking Tony under their wing since the suit was rendered completely useless against the hoard of the undead.  Repulsor blasts had no effect and not even Iron Man’s unibeam seemed to cause a dent in the vampires, so Tony abandoned the suit.  He was doing a pretty good job of it too, until things everything went to hell in a hand-basket.

All Steve heard was a scream.  He was busy driving a stake through the heart of the nearest vampire as Natasha held it in place.  Once the thing turned to dust Steve was able to look away and what he saw made his heart stop.  A vampire had Tony in his grasp, arms wrapped around his chest and fangs sunk deep into the flesh of the billionaire’s neck.  Steve’s eyes went wide and he made to run to help, but Thor had gotten there first.  The thunder god plucked the vampire from Tony and threw him to the side, hacking his head off with a borrowed axe the second the beast hit the ground.  Tony collapsed in a heap before Thor could catch him, blood seeping from his neck into the dirt around him.  Steve was at his side without a second thought—the others could handle the vamps.

“Tony?  Tony!”  He cradled Tony in his arms, noticing how limp he had gone.  His eyes were blown wide from shock, skin turning an ashen color due to blood loss.  Steve swallowed around the lump in his throat and turned Tony’s head to the side to inspect the injury.  A good portion of Tony’s neck had been taken clean out, though Steve didn’t think it would be anything they couldn’t fix.  He needed to be taken to medical as quickly as possible.  “You’ll be alright.  Tony, you’ll be fine.  I’ll make sure of it.  You’ll be fine.”  Steve wasn’t sure if he was saying it more for Tony’s benefit or his own.

Clint’s voice crackled over the comm link in Steve’s ear.  “Steve, was he bitten?”

Steve nodded, though he didn’t think Clint could see him at the moment.  The archer was surrounded by six or seven vampires, but Natasha was coming to his rescue.  Together they took them out in a matter of seconds.  There weren’t that many left now.  “Yeah.”

“Shit.” Clint cursed.

Steve didn’t know that much about vampires but even he knew that being bitten by one wasn’t a good thing.  Clint had warned them all not to get too close and Steve had known it was a bad idea for Tony to join them without his suit.  He should have at least worn it for protection, but Tony had insisted that if the others were going without encasing themselves in metal, he would be fine.  “I-Is it bad?”

He hadn’t gotten his answer until the others were able to join him at Tony’s side.  The Hulk and Thor took care of the last of the vampires while Clint and Natasha helped Steve move Tony onto the Quinjet.  “It’s not good,” Clint had said.  “We’ve gotta keep an eye on him.”  Steve did.  He watched Tony the whole trip back to the Tower, but Tony appeared to be out cold.  Steve held his torso in his lap, brushing his hair from his forehead and checking his temperature every chance he got.  It wasn’t good.  Tony’s skin was getting colder by the second and Steve didn’t have the heart to ask Clint what that meant.

They were back at Avengers Tower within the hour where they made a startling discovery after checking Tony over once more.  The wound on his neck had healed itself, leaving not even a scar behind.  “Very not good.” Clint told them.  He was clearly beginning to panic now.  “Steve, you know what we’ve gotta do.”

Steve’s head snapped up to quickly that he had almost given himself whiplash.  “We can’t kill Tony!”

“Whoa!  Who said anything about killing him?” Clint backed up, not liking the crazed look that Steve was giving him.  “I meant that we’ve gotta find a way to contain him.  He’s definitely infected, which means it won’t be long before he turns, in which case he’ll be lookin’ for a snack.”

“You think he’d really go after us?” Steve asked, looking down at Tony.  He looked peaceful for the moment, though his skin was too pale for Steve’s liking.

“Steve, he would become like them.” Clint said sternly.  Natasha stood at his side, decidedly quiet.  “We’ve gotta restrain him somehow.”

In the end they had decided it would be best if they chained Tony up in one of the rooms they used to contain villains when they interrogated them.  It had broken Steve’s heart to see Tony, his arms shackled above his head, skin ashen gray, unconsciously propped up against a wall in the containment area where they observed him through a reinforced glass wall.  Natasha hugged him from behind, knowing how confused and worried he was feeling and Steve appreciated the comfort she had offered him.  The others were quiet as they silently waited for the inevitable to occur.

Three hours had gone by without anyone saying so much as a word before JARVIS broke the silence.  “Sir’s vitals appear to be stabilizing themselves.  He is waking up.”

Steve’s heart leapt in his chest and he rose from his seat, stepping closer to the window.  Tony was moving slowly, blinking against the lights in the room.  It was hard to ignore the fact that his normally chocolate eyes had turned a blood red color.  He seemed not to notice.

In normal Tony Stark fashion it took a couple of minutes before Tony was fully awake, but once he realized where he was panic began to set in.  Steve watched as Tony gave an experimental tug against his restraints, frowning when they didn’t budge.

“Uh.  Not that I don’t find this kinky and all, but why am I in shackles?  Guys?” Tony looked straight at the glass.  “Did I get vampire cooties?”

“You were bitten, Tony.” Steve answered, his eyes asking for forgiveness.  “Clint said we had to restrain you…we…we don’t know what you might do.”

Tony didn’t like that.  He fidgeted and pulled at his shackles once more.  “Do?  What I might do?  Guys, it’s me.  I’m not a vamp.  C’mon.  Let me out of here.”

“We can’t,” Clint said, stepping up beside Steve.  “You’re turning, Tony.  You’ll be one of them soon.”

That definitely didn’t help with the panic.  Tony thrashed angrily against his restraints, shouting curses and obscenities.  A vice clamped down on Steve’s heart and he looked back at the others.  “Isn’t there anything we can do?  I mean, he isn’t going to be like this forever, right?  We…we can fix him.”

Clint took a seat beside Natasha.  “If he feeds there’s no way of turning him back.”

“What if he doesn’t feed?” Bruce asked.

“We should be able to turn him back if he drinks the blood of the vamp that turned him.”

Steve’s face lit up.  There was hope.  They had a shot.  Tony could be normal again if only they could—

“There is a problem then,” Thor spoke up.  He looked as if he had just accidentally kicked a puppy.  “I vanquished the beast that bit our friend.”

And just like that Steve’s heart sank into the pit of his stomach again.  He looked around frantically, begging someone to come up with an answer.  “There’s got to be some other way.  Tell me there’s another way.  We can’t just leave him like this!”

If Tony were stuck like this forever Steve was sure he wouldn’t be able to bear it.  How would he live?  They couldn’t let him starve so surely they would have to give him blood.  Could vampires live off of animal blood?  Steve didn’t even know where he could get some, but he would do whatever he could to help Tony.  He would love him regardless of if he was a vampire or not—he was still Tony…even though this Tony was staring at him as though he were a tasty snack.

“The scientist!” Bruce said, a grin spreading across his face.  “We could use whatever he made to create the vampires in the first place.  He must have some of their blood—he would have wanted to experiment on it.”

Thor grinned and clapped Bruce on the back, knocking his glasses askew.  “Good thinking!  We shall go and interrogate the mad man and get him to give us a vial of vampire blood.”

Clint stared over at Thor, arms crossed over his chest.  “That has got to be the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard anyone say.”

Somehow it was agreed that Steve would be the one to stay behind and watch Tony while the others headed out to retrieve what they needed from the vampires’ creator.  Steve stood and watched Tony through the glass window for as long as he could, but there was an itch coursing its way through his body that just wouldn’t go away.  Tony kept begging to be released, struggling against the chains that bound him in place, and eventually it was enough to get Steve to step foot in his holding cell.

“Tony,” Steve whispered, closing the heavy door behind him and slowly approaching Tony’s crumpled form.  Why did he feel so nervous?  This was Tony!  Tony would never hurt him, even if he had been turned into a blood thirsty beast.  “Tony, shh, baby.  I’m here.”  Steve knelt beside Tony, watching as blood red eyes caught his own.

Tony looked as terrified as Steve felt.  Though he had been struggling for hours his body remained as cool as ever, no sweat to speak of, his skin still as pale as ever.  It was strange seeing the billionaire without tanned skin—Tony usually didn’t look this pale unless he was in the medical bay.  A set of pointed fangs poked out from his top jaw, resting lightly on his bottom lip and Tony squirmed in place, giving a pathetic whine.

“Steve.  The shackles hurt.  Please.  Please, can’t you let me go?”

Steve’s heart lurched in his chest.  There was nothing he hated more than seeing Tony in pain.  Worse yet, this was a pain he could do nothing about.  Clint had warned him not to let Tony out of his shackles, but the urge was almost too much to bear.  Tony just looked so sad.

“No.” Steve shook his head and Tony gave another whine.  “Tony, you know I can’t.”

Licking his lips, Tony squirmed in place until he could get into a more comfortable position.  “It’s me.  I swear.  You can trust me.  I won’t…I-I won’t do anything to you, Steve.”  Their eyes met and Steve felt his defenses weaken.  “Steve, I love you.  I’d never hurt you.”

Before he knew what he was doing Steve had Tony out of the shackles.  It only took half a second before he realized what a bad idea that was.  In a flash, Tony grabbed Steve and flipped them so that he was pressed up against the cool wall of the holding cell, grunting in his face as he wrestled for Steve’s wrists.  Steve fought back but Tony was remarkably strong now, so much stronger than before, and quick.  The cool metal clicked around his wrists and Steve knew he was in deep trouble.

“Tony,” he growled in warning.  “Tony, don’t do this.  It’s me, it’s Steve.  You—“

“Shhhh…” Tony pressed a slender finger to Steve’s lips.  A chill ran down Steve’s spine and he shook from head to toe.  Tony had a crazed look in his eyes, one that Steve had never seen before.  His vampire lover leaned in closer, lips resting against Steve’s ear as he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair.  “You’re scared.  I can hear your heart beating.  I can smell your blood pumping.  It’s amazing, Steve.  You smell so delicious.”

Steve should definitely not be feeling turned on by this, but his body and his mind were not in agreement at the moment.  He swallowed around the lump in his throat as Tony nibbled gently on his earlobe.  Damn, those fangs were sharp!

“You smell so delicious, Steve…” Tony purred, dragging his tongue up Steve’s neck, being sure to linger at his pulse point.  And oh God, Steve was getting hard.  This wasn’t right.  This was Tony but _not_ Tony.  Steve’s traitorous body couldn’t differentiate the differences.  “I just wanna…”  Tony opened his mouth as wide as he could, lingering over Steve’s neck and breathing against it.  Steve squeezed his eyes shut, his heart hammering in his chest and sounding loud enough for him to hear even without amazing senses like the ones Tony was experiencing right now.  This was it.  Tony was going to bite him.  Would he turn him?  Or maybe he wouldn’t have the control to do that and he would simply drain Steve dry.  Clint had said that it was difficult to maintain control when a vampire is first turned and they usually wind up killing their victims for a while before they gain the ability to turn them.

But neither of that happened.  Instead Tony placed the gentlest of kisses against the pulse point of Steve’s neck before pulling back to grin at him.  Steve just stared.  He was alive.  Why was he alive?  Why hadn’t Tony bitten him?  He must be starving by now.  He needed blood to survive—he would have to drink sooner or later.

“But I won’t.” Tony continued, giving Steve a wink that seemed far too normal for the circumstances they found themselves in.  “I’d rather play with you first.”

Tony’s hands fisted in Steve’s uniform, holding their position for a beat longer before simply tearing the fabric to shreds.  Tony was impossibly strong and he had absolutely no problem ridding Steve of all of the clothes he was wearing, exposing the super soldier to the cold air and making him shiver with much more than arousal.  If this were a normal day Steve would be in heaven right now, but Tony was eyeing him much too hungrily for his liking.  Red eyes roamed over every square inch of Steve’s body as if Tony were seeing it for the first time.  Cold hands ran down Steve’s chest, thumbs circling his nipples, making Steve gasp out loud.  Tony merely grinned some more.

“You like this, don’t you?”  Steve wanted so badly to deny it, but the evidence against him was far too strong.  His erection sat hot and heavy in his lap, precum beading at the tip and begging to be touched.  Steve resisted the urge to buck forward and try and grind himself against Tony.  He needed friction and he needed it now.  “There’s so much more to you that the others don’t know,” Tony went on, kissing his way down Steve’s chest, his hands moving down to his hips.  “You aren’t the same around me as you are with everyone else.  They don’t know how dirty you are.  They don’t know that you aren’t always a good soldier.  They don’t know how naughty you can be.  They don’t hear you swear or beg or talk dirty.”  Tony pulled back to look into Steve’s face, expression serious.  “They don’t know how your crave danger.  Because that’s what this is about, isn’t it, Steve?  This is so arousing to you because it’s so dangerous.  You don’t know if I’ll bite you.  If I’ll change you.  If I’ll kill you.  Or if I’ll just fuck you.”

Tony slid to the floor, crouched between Steve’s legs and gripped his cock, licking a stripe up the underside and swirling around the tip, collecting the cum that pooled there.  Steve let out a desperate moan, chest heaving and head thrown back.  That time he couldn’t help but buck his hips forward, silently begging for Tony to do _something_.  “Tony!”

The noises coming from the billionaire-turned-vampire were obscene.  No human made noises like that.  They were something between a grunt and a growl, rumbling through Tony’s chest and bounding off the walls of the room around them.  Tony bathed Steve’s cock with his tongue, pointed fangs brushing against it every so often and making Steve jump.  He could be bitten at any moment.  Would it do something?  Vampires usually turned people by biting their necks, not their cocks.  Not that it looked like Tony was about to bite Steve’s cock.  He was much too busy licking and kissing it.

But then Tony opened his mouth and took the whole thing inside and Steve yelped because his fangs scraped against his cock and as good as it felt it also made him very uncomfortable.

He tried to warn Tony, but the words didn’t want to form.  Instead he just wound up chanting Tony’s name over and over again as Tony hollowed out his cheeks and took Steve in as deep as he could.  It was amazing.  He couldn’t feel Tony’s fangs at all and if he closed his eyes Steve could pretend that it was just another night of sex with the man he loved.  He knew better.  Steve knew this was anything but.  At any second Tony could decide he had enough of playing with Steve and he could bite him.  If Tony tasted even a drop of Steve’s blood he would be stuck like this forever with no chance of turning back.  Steve didn’t want that.  He couldn’t live with that.  If that happened Steve would hope that Tony would at least give him the pleasure of a quick death.  He had no desire to stick around and watch his friends stake Tony through the heart to put him out of his misery.

But Tony hadn’t bitten him yet.  His fingers raked over Steve’s hips, forcefully holding them back as he started up a rhythm, slipping Steve almost completely out of his mouth before deep-throating him once more.  Steve knew he couldn’t last much longer, but he didn’t want to find out what would happen when he was finished.  Would Tony be bored then?  Sex always made Tony hungry—maybe the lust for blood would become too strong and he would end it then.

Tony showed no signs of stopping.  In fact he was moving at a faster pace and Steve found that he couldn’t hold on any longer.  He pitched his hips forward as much as he could and came into Tony’s mouth, feeling Tony swallow him down.  It was silent after that but for the noises Tony made when he released Steve with a pop and licked him clean.  Steve noted the little bit of cum that had escaped Tony’s mouth and was heading for his chin once the vampire sat up.  Tony wiped it away with the back of his hand and then licked that clean as well.

“You taste so amazing, Steve.” He purred, pressing his body up against Steve’s much more muscular one.  Tony’s arms wrapped around Steve’s neck and he placed little kisses along his jaw, making his way back up to Steve’s ear.  “Bet your blood tastes even better.”

That was Steve’s cue to come down from his high and fall back into reality.  He had a lap full of vampire.  This was not Tony.  This was a creature who was hungry for a taste of him.  “Tony, no.”

“Steve, yes.”

“You don’t want to do this,” Steve begged, yanking against the shackles that bound him to the wall.  Tony had made them and they were created to withstand even an Asgardian’s strength.  Steve stood no chance at escaping them.  “If you do you’ll never be able to turn back.”

Tony seemed to contemplate this for a moment and Steve really thought he might have gotten through to him, and then Tony spoke up.  “Who says I want to turn back?”

Steve’s heartbeat quickened and he could feel his eyes fogging up.  “I-I do!  I know you do!  Tony, this isn’t right.  You weren’t meant to be like this.  You were meant to be with me.  To fight by my side.  To be an Avenger!”

Tony didn’t look the least bit impressed by Steve’s little speech.  In fact, he the look he was giving was a deadpan one.  “No.  I really think I’d rather be like this.  I can’t age like this, Steve.  I can live forever.  If I turn you we can live like this for eternity.”

“And watch our friends grow old and die?” Steve grit his teeth and struggled as hard as he could.  “No, Tony.  I won’t allow that to happen!  I don’t care if your old body was aging.  You’re beautiful the way you are and I’ll love you no matter how old you get!”

“You can’t change my mind.”

“Tony, listen to me!” Steve shouted.  But Tony was manhandling him, grabbing his head and pushing it to the side to expose his neck.  “You don’t want to do this!  Tony!  Tony, I can’t let you!  There’s no way to turn you back if you do this!”  He could feel Tony’s breath against his neck, the scrape of fangs on his skin and then—

The weight of Tony’s body disappeared and Steve opened his eyes to see Thor and Clint wrestling with him, a vial of deep red blood clutched in the archer’s hands.  Natasha and Bruce were at Steve’s side in the next instant and Steve’s head was pushed to the side once more as Bruce checked him over.  “He didn’t bite you, did he?”

“No.” Steve answered, eyes still lingering on the form of Tony’s thrashing body.  Clint uncorked the vial and poured the blood down his throat and Thor clamped Tony’s mouth shut, forcing him to drink it.  The moment he swallowed Tony stopped thrashing, going limp in Thor’s hold.  Everyone in the room let out a collective sigh.

 

* * *

 

“You’re doing my laundry for a year, Stark.”

“Uuugh.  Can you shut up?  My head is killing me.”

“That’s your own fault.”

“How is it _my_ fault, Barton?”

"Cause you got bit."

 “Bitten.”

“Shut up, Banner.”

“Shut up, all of you!”

The room fell silent after Natasha’s outburst.  Honestly, Steve hadn’t minded the bickering.  It was as close to normal as the group had been all day.  He pressed a kiss against Tony’s aching head, combing his fingers through his hair.  They were curled up on the couch together, waiting for the others to decide on a movie to watch for the night.

“How about Twilight?”

“Barton, I will _end_ you.”

Yes, everything was as normal as it would ever be.

 


End file.
